User talk:Manuel.vegapurificacion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:MonsterSkunk.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Somarinoa (talk) 15:20, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Manuel.vegapurification! Please stop spam editing the articles...When you edit, you should at least take more than 5 minutes. The wiki isn't just about getting badges(although it is fun). Just saying.:D Bye! Theweirdkid22 (talk) 20:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Theweirdkid22 Misplaced Pictures and Great Opportunities Hey Manuel, I am aware of the misplace images. See the comment above yours by Gamegecko. Also, I here you are from Spain. That's great! We were never able to create a Spanish cryptid wiki. You could create a spanish cryptid wiki and become the head leader, just like Afif, our indonesian editor, is the head of indonesian cryptid wiki. Just remember to type a es. before the url when creating the wiki, or we can't add it as another language. I look forward to your support. Sincerly, --Australopithecusman (talk) 20:24, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Im going to do it tomorrow, its night here. Im going to start making photos and badges.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 21:24, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Wikia don't lets me.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 07:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) How to Make a Spanish Cryptid Wiki I mean Wikia says error when im chosing the colors.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 15:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) open your email first to confirm your account :) By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Better Image Hey, thanks you're an awesome editor, but i suggest this * don't add image to a page with too much image already * please find a better picture that not cropped and not too small * we add quality instead of quality, so better content is the main priority without too much page/image that not needed thanks :), By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 05:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Wait, you just editing for two days in this wiki and you want to become an admin, nope, but if you really want, please read this. *you need to active in this wiki at least a month *to many Image is not needed, and most of your image is low quality *and half of your edit is spamming (at least your created page is awesome) *you add cryptids category to former cryptid, is that a joke? *you wasting your time to edit gallery on your user page, what's that mean? *how old are you?? *do you understand basic wikia coding?? i know you're awesome editor, but we have too many admin, so we must wait to appoint you as new admin, thx By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 04:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) re : Australopithecusman It was fanfiction (what do you expect), its hardly an insult. By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 02:29, April 18, 2014 (UTC) What Cryptid Are you? Do you want to take a test to determine what cryptid you are are? That's all the personality test is. Each answer you choose, say for question 1 your answer is seafood, it increases the chance that you are a lake monster or sea monster. Which ones is what we, including you, decide. The final product will look like this. Whatever answer you choose effects the cryptid you get. I was just listing cryptids we could use. What cryptids do you think we should use? I was simply listing examples that I thought would be cool and explaining how we would incorporate the cryptids into the test. What cryptids do you think are cool? Australopithecusman (talk) 22:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights I'm giving you admin rights, because your are an awesome editor. Also, how do you want me to render the rest of the pictures. Sincerly, ' 'Australopithecusman (talk) 17:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I want you to give me pictures so I put them in the wiki Críptidos Wiki (planning to do it today) and people can click on them and go to the pages sort of the template. --Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 17:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the misplaced edits. I thought that the catagories made the peaple get to that page not the catagories that the cryptid was in. (SuburbanSquatch (talk) 14:00, April 29, 2014 (UTC)) Manuel, Please Edit this wiki Manuel please edit cryptidos wiki. it is very important to maintain diplomatic relations with this foreign wiki. We need you. Please edit cryptidos wiki. These diplomatic relations are very important for interlanguage links. PLEASE EDIT! Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 15:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Pleisosaurs are not Dinosaurs!! Manuel! Plesiosaurs are not even remotely related to dinosaurs. Pterosaurs and dinosaurs are cousins, they evolved from the same Paleozoic ancestor. But pleisours did not. They are not at all related other than the fact they lived during the Mesozoic. --Australopithecusman (talk) 10:23, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Manuel!! We Need U!!! Comeback! Manuel please come back to cryptid wiki. WE NEED YOU! User:Pegomastax Africanus turned out to be a horrible vandal. We need your help! --Australopithecusman (talk) 17:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Welcome back good sire! It's been a while. Nice to have you back. :D The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 02:01, March 6, 2015 (UTC)